El Chico de Aquella Vez
by Bella Kristen Marie Swa
Summary: Sumary: Quien iba a pensar que existe el amor a primera vista, solo fue casual, nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi mundo cambio de gravedad, pero hay un problema, ¿Si no lo vuelvo a encontrar? ¿El destino nos juntara?


Capítulo 1:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el trama es mio xD

Capítulo beteado por Nadia Stefani / liz-stefani. groups/betasffaddiction/

Con paso acelerado, caminaba por las calles friolentas de Forks, aún no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al olvidar comprar mis útiles básicos para el colegio…

¿Pero qué esperaba mi mamá, Renée? Tengo catorce y bueno, no es una excusa, aunque ella sabe que tengo una memoria de pollo.

Llegue hasta una librería cercana, era muy grande para este pequeño pueblo, pero eso me beneficiaba, así no tomaría un taxi y ahorraría, como están las cosas hoy en día todo ingreso es bueno. Entre a la librería y con paso sigiloso, me recibió una señorita con una amplia sonrisa, esas como las del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", llegué hasta su mostrador y pedí lo esencial: borradores, tajadores, grapas, lapiceros, correctores… Y todo aquello que se usa en un escritorio.

¿Por qué compraba tanto? Simplemente porque como dijo mi abuela_ "Hay que ahorrar pan para mayo",_ no es que un sueldo de un policía sea de mucha ayuda, aparte no me gustaba incomodar a Charlie, mi padre, a comprar útiles cada cierto tiempo, es más, "Mujer prevenida vale por dos".

La dependienta empezó a teclear en su computador todo lo que le había dictado, cuando termino me envió a pagar con un ticket, como me odiaba hacer colas, ¿Es que acaso a todas las personas les gusta esperar el último momento para comprar todo? Pues en Forks si, había tantas personas en la fila que aparecía que todo el país estuviera allí, y para mi mala suerte, era la última.

Empecé a jugar con mi cabello, después con mis dedos, y cuando estuve totalmente aburrida, saqué mí Iphone, puse mis auriculares y fin, me olvidé de las filas y las personas mientras me relajaba con Debussy; Mike y Jessica siempre criticaban la música clásica que escuchaba, tachándola de anticuada, pero realmente no era mi problema que sean lo suficientemente tontos para no saber de música.

Sin darme cuenta y sin importar los minutos, la fila había disminuido notablemente y quedaban como tres personas delante de mí. Entonces, mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi mano, sobresaltándome.

"Bella, mami irá a recogerte a la librería bebé, me esperas. Besos."

Renée

Sonreí a la pantalla de mi móvil, a pesar de tener catorce años y mi mami cuarenta y tres, no dejaba de verme como la niña de sus ojos, y eso me agradaba mucho.

Renée, además de ser una buena madre, me había dado toda su confianza, la veía como una amiga, una consejera. En realidad, ella era la única que sabía del primer chico que me gusto, y eso fue muy importante para mí, me aconsejó primero como madre y luego como una verdadera amiga, sin embargo con aquel muchacho no llegamos a nada serio, a veces nos ilusionamos por la cara bonita y no por su personalidad.

Inmediatamente respondí el mensaje, diciendo que estaba bien que fuera a recogerme. Realmente a mi papi y mami no les gustaba que anduviera sola por las calles en la noche, podía suceder cualquier cosa…

Estaba a punto de entregar mi ticket a la cajera, pero se había acabado el papel para la boleta de venta, rodé los ojos, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, primero hacer fila y ahora ¿Se acaba el papel?, Sí, si hoy no fue mi mejor día.

Escuché la conocida voz de mi mamá llamarme desde la puerta de la librería, ¿es que acaso esperaba que me perdiera?

Por acto reflejo levanté la mano y varios curiosos voltearon a verme… Ahí fue donde lo vi, llevaba unos pantalones pitillos color negro, una remera de "Nirvana", converse rojas. Verlo, me hizo sentir rara por el vestido de colores que yo llevaba puesto, seguí levantando mi vista y me sonrojé instantáneamente cuando levantó su ceja por la inspección que le di.

Él sonrió, y juro que me derretí, por su dentadura perfecta, por aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos. Se acercó poco a poco donde estaba, sentía que me disolvía en cada paso que él daba. De pronto, un chillido ruidoso se escuchó, rodé los ojos al instante, Renée siempre lograba hacerme exasperar.

—Hola "Bebé"— sí, Renée se había esmerado en fregarme la tarde, me dijo "bebé" frente al chico guapo.

—Mamá, ¡Qué gusto verte!— le dije sarcásticamente, Ella como siempre, me ignoró mi tono de voz y besó una de mis sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¿Por qué demoras, pasó algo?

—No mamá, solo se acabó el papel, para imprimir las boletas, pero está demorando un poco— finalicé mi corto relato con un puchero en mis labios.

Después de aquel chico me mirara, tuve que voltearme para escuchar sobre el día de Renée en el jardín de infantes, mientras ella hablaba, me entretuve mirando pequeñas cosas que había alrededor del escritorio de la cajera, y vi unos tickets de descuento en KFC, empecé a dar saltitos de felicidad, me encantaban sus hamburguesas y sus alitas, y si es con descuento cualquier comida es deliciosa. Mi madre me miró con una cara de_ "Guarda la compostura Bella", _como si ella nunca hubiera llamado la atención antes.

—Mami, ¡tickets de descuento en KFC!— le dije muy emocionada— tanto que quería traspasar el techo del bazar con tanto salto.

— ¿En serio?—respondió más entusiasmada que yo— Coge algunos, Bella.

Tenía la tentación de tomarlos, claro que la tenía, pero no podía agarrar algo así como así, ¿Y si llegaba la cajera…? Mi mente siguió planeando como poder cogerlos hasta que un brazo pasó por encima de mi cabeza, me sobresalté, y lo miré fijamente, su mirada se juntó con la mía y me perdí en él… Me sonrió seductoramente, y, me entregó algunos tickets, mientras René me mira pícaramente, tomé los tickets que me dio y le agradecí, dándole una sonrisa "Swan", de esas que matan. Él me la devolvió y entonces la que quedó muerta fui yo, permanecí embobada… Pero como en cada cuento de princesas y príncipes, donde siempre hay una bruja, en mi cuento, esa "bruja" fue la cajera que llegó con el papel, avanzando la historia hasta el "Colorín colorado, este cuento, se ha terminado"

Así pasó conmigo, la cajera me entregó mis compras empaquetadas y cancelé mi cuenta, me gire rápidamente, quería verlo otra vez, moría por hacerlo, pero ya no estaba…

¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver? ¿Si es de otro lugar y se detuvo solo para buscar algo? Preguntas como estas inundaban mi hermosa cabecita…

Lo vi pocos minutos, pero me di cuenta que él había marcado mi vida… "Mi chico de Aquella Vez"


End file.
